Through the Looking Glass
by N. Blaxcell
Summary: Park has her insecurities and Chase tries to find a way to cheer her up. One-shot


**Through the Looking Glass**

**Author's Notes: **While I have been trying to update my other works on this fandom every now and then I come up with other ideas. I told myself that I would focus on one story at a time but I don't have much self-control in that department. Plus, I guess I always enjoy writing stories like this with these two.

**Disclaimer**: Robert Chase, Chi Park and the rest of the characters mentioned here do not belong to me. Princess Diaries does not belong to me either. Basically, I have no originality whatsoever.

* * *

It was a Saturday night in the apartment and Park was in the living room watching a movie. Chase had just arrived home.

"Hey" Chase said.

Park merely replied with an "mmm", her eyes focused to the television. Curious, Chase went to see what she was watching. It looked like a chick flick to him. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"What are you watching?" he asked incredulously

"Princess Diaries" she answered simply.

He sat next to her on the couch looking at the television in disbelief and then at her. "Why are you watching this movie?"

She shrugged. "I had nothing better to do."

Chase was still questioning her choice but decided to stay and watch with her. The scene was now when the main protagonist had her make-over. Part of the make-over was her glasses were removed and the stylist had snapped them into two. This made Park sigh.

He looked at her. "Problem?"

"You're going to find me shallow."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Park, the last thing I would ever call you is shallow."

Park pursed her lips. "Fine. I just…really hate movies with makeover scenes."

"Why is that?"

She took one of the couch pillows and hugged it. "Because they always have to remove the glasses"

Chase wasn't getting it yet. "What about the glasses?"

"In all those chick flicks with the unpopular girl the friends always say that if they remove their glasses people will realize just how pretty they are." Park explained.

"Oh…" It was starting to make sense.

She sighed and adjusted her glasses. "I always got picked on for wearing glasses. My mom was afraid for me to get contacts because she said it might damage my eyes. However when I was in high school I liked this guy. He wasn't a jock or anything; he was just a nice guy to everyone. But I don't think he ever noticed me because I looked like a nerd or at least that's what my friends told me. Because of that I got myself contacts. They made my eyes itch and I nearly lost my eyesight altogether because I kept scratching my eyes. I only lasted a day and all it got me from that kid was a 'Who are you?'"

Chase scoffed. "He sounds like a jerk to me. I don't think he was worth the effort. Also, you had horrible friends in high school."

"Ugh…well, we were young and stupid." she sighed. "Anyway, it really bums me out to see movies do things like this. I know it's not TOTALLY true but…"

Chase placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just a movie Chi." He had decided to use her first name just to make it feel a little more personal. "Besides, you're great just the way you are."

She snorted. "Right…that's why you get a date every other week and I spend my Saturdays watching Disney movies." Park retorted. Feeling horrible, she got off the couch.

"Aw come on! Don't be such a baby." Chase said, feeling indignant. He was just trying to make her feel better and this statement just felt uncalled for.

She felt like an idiot now for even trying to talk to him about this. He had probably never understood feeling insecure for his looks. Hell from what she knew his problem was people would only objectify him. Park could only dream for having such an issue with her physical appearance.

A part of her still felt like he was being a jerk though.

"Forget we had this conversation. Night Robert." There was a tone of finality in her voice that cut Chase from saying anything else. She walked back to her bedroom, her sadness evident in her stride.

Chase watched her go, feeling a little sympathy for her. While part of him was annoyed at how whiny she could be he did understand that her self-esteem was a sensitive issue to her.

Just then, an idea came to mind. He went to his bedroom and looked through his bedside table for something.

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning.

Taub and Adams were already in the conference room when Park came in. Taub looked up to see that she was by herself.

"Where's Chase?" he asked.

"He went to the bathroom." Park replied as she sat on the seat next to Adams.

After a minute, Chase briskly walked in the conference room and sat on the chair next to Taub.

It was Taub who had noticed first since he was facing the glass door. He blinked, as if he was sure it was a trick of the eyes. His eyes followed Chase as he walked towards him and sat next to him. Adams was next to notice the change and she merely tilted her head to the side. Park was the last to see and she was the most baffled of them all.

Chase was wearing rectangular glasses. The frame was thin and dark blue. He noticed everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Park could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She had already admitted to herself that she had found her roommate attractive but the glasses had now intensified his good looks. There was this intelligent charm to it that she could not describe.

She took a quick glance at Adams to see that he was giving her the same effect. Adams was momentarily flustered and then she feigned a cough.

"What? Nothing. Uh…Taub…what were we talking about?" Adams said.

"You mean before you nearly drooled at Chase's new look?" Taub asked.

Adams shot him a look.

Park was still staring at him and Chase locked eyes with hers. He smiled and winked. She broke out into a warm smile.

"Nice glasses." She commented, the smile glued to her face.

"I thought I needed a new look." He replied. "I've actually always been diagnosed with slight astigmatism so I got these corrective glasses in case I needed them. You think it makes me look like a nerd?"

She chuckled. "A little, but it's not so bad."

"Yeah, I thought so."

They both grinned at each other up until House entered the conference room.

It was probably one of the sweetest things Chase had ever done for Park, and she never forgot it.


End file.
